lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Dooley
Leopold (Leo) Francis Dooley is the 16-year-old bionic teen who is Adam, Bree, and Chase's brother and closest friend. He is one of the five main characters. He is the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. He is considered a social outcast in most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. Donald had a lack of trust for Leo due to Leo's tendency to accidentally destroy things, but has started to change his opinion, as he made Leo the team's "Mission Specialist." He gained a bionic arm in You Posted What?!?, after his arm got severely injured by S-1. He is portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams. Biography 'Season 1' In this season, Leo is in his clumsy phase of life who is still trying to fit in at school. He meets the Lab Rats and introduces them into the real world. Leo and the Lab Rats became friends easily and Leo had to save the Lab Rats for a numerous amount of times. 'Season 2' He becomes more responsible. He seems to help the Lab Rats more on mission rather then getting them into trouble. In this season, he matured into a more fresh stage. His knowledge allowed him to get promoted to a Mission Specialist. 'Season 3' Leo, now being Bionic, is maturing in a higher stage. He had a change in personality being more responsible and trying to outsmart his opponents (Trent for example). Leo also begins to create his own inventions rather then breaking his step-dad's (Scramble the Orbs). He became bionic in You Posted What?!?, thanks to Douglas fixing his damaged arm. Douglas also unlocked Leo's new ability, which is to absorb any energy source as he used it on S-1 to get his revenge in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. He gets re-located to The Davenport Bionic Academy in First Day of Bionic Academy. Season 4 Leo, along with his brothers and Bree, is relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy. Leo, unlike his siblings, is a student at the academy but wants to be a mentor. Personality Leo was the only non-bionic kid in the Davenport-Dooley Family until You Posted What!?!, where he becomes bionic thanks to Douglas giving him bionics because of his damaged arm. Later, in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he unlocked a new ability. He is supportive of his mother's marriage to Donald Davenport. On their first day moving into his stepfather's mansion, he met Adam, Bree and Chase. He was attached to them soon and treated them as his own siblings. At school, Leo is considered the kid at the "bottom of the food chain" since he is one of the smart kids (Crush, Chop and Burn). However, with the help of his siblings, he was able to climb up the 'food chain' and starts to get noticed in school. Leo is loyal, caring, and intelligent. He has demonstrated these qualities in various situations, especially when his family is involved. In Season 1, he showed his loyalty to his siblings by staying with them despite the possibility that he could be hurt (Rats on a Train); by sacrificing his date with Janelle--and ultimately, his safety--when the possibility of them dying became imminent (Back From the Future); and by keeping their secret of using their bionics at school despite its end result of him not being able to go to an event he's been looking forward to going to (Mission Invisible). He shows that he cares for them and about how they feel in isolated events, like when he allowed Chase to redeem himself by letting him use his idea to defeat the exoskeleton (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma); when he apologized to Adam and Chase for showing them up at the dance (Leo's Jam); and whenever he bonds with Donald (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?). His concern over their well-being can be seen more in Season 2. Upon Donald's request, he kept watch over his siblings, especially when they were around Marcus (Speed Trapped). After finding out the truth about him, he became more alert for them, even risking himself once again to prove to his family the danger that Marcus presents (Leo vs Evil). His intelligence and problem-solving skills have come to play in several instances. Using his knowledge of science and street smarts to stop a high-speed train (Rats on a Train) and applying the simple things he observes to drain out a toxic gas during a mission (Missin' the Mission) are two instances. Despite this, on several occasions, he fails to take account of the potential consequences of his actions. However, Leo can be manipulative and self-centered at times, which often stems from his unpopularity. He has taken advantage of his siblings' bionics multiple times. He has used Bree's view of him as her little brother to catch a ride to his classes and get his 'forgotten' homework (Smart and Smarter); Adam's super strength to win the school fitness challenge (Death Spiral Smackdown); and the father-son relationship he's formed with Donald to be able to see a movie his mother forbade him to see (Chore Wars). Leo also quickly turns arrogant if things start to go his way, and acts stuck up, normally leading to him falling back to the ground painfully. He also often blows his achievements or duties out of proportion, making himself out as far more important, popular and successful than he really is. Leo also has a habit of creating his own problems; for example, he got trapped in Principal Perry's private elevator, which he was using despite students being forbidden (Chip Switch); him convincing Bree to misuse her bionic vocal manipulation leading to both of them being discovered (Bro Down) and disabling Chase's bionics and inadvertently amplifying his bionic aggression (Spike's Got Talent ). He also often lies, and uses lying to try and solve his problems, normally unnecessarily; however, this backfires on him as it has left others distrusting of him, meaning he sometimes has trouble convincing them even when telling the truth, as demonstrated with his efforts to tell them Marcus is evil. Leo has a crush on Janelle. In a possible future seven years from the present (Back From the Future), Leo and Janelle are a couple. In Leo's Jam, he had a crush on Danielle, but he chose not to pursue that (in order to not hurt his brothers' feelings). Family Adam Davenport Adam is Leo's older brother. They have a close brotherly relationship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. In Bionic Showdown, Adam discovers his hidden ability when Marcus was about to kill Leo. These two care deeply about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. In You Posted What?!?, Adam was deeply concerned when Leo was hurt. They seemed to have the least plots out of the whole family (See also: Adeo) Bree Davenport Bree is Leo's older sister. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease each other. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes. (Spy Fly) She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. In Three Minus Bree, Leo was deeply concerned for Bree and even went to Douglas, (ignoring Donald's rule) to make him fix it. It has been seen in several episodes Bree has helped Leo in most problems (Smart and Smarter,Not So Smart Phone and Spike Fright) (See also: Breleo) Chase Davenport Chase is Leo's brother. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. Together they have become very close, seen in Sink or Swim when Leo was the only one able to convince Chase to overcome the Triton App that was controlling him. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. In Bionic Houseparty, Chase was prepared to fight the bionic soldiers because he thought they were going to hurt Leo. (See also: Cheo) Donald Davenport Donald Davenport is Leo's stepfather. Leo mainly calls him "Big D" because of his position as head of the Davenport Household. Mr. Davenport sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo. In No Going Back, Davenport did not want Leo to worry. Leo is Donald's lab assistant. He strategizes missions for the Lab Rats. Leo also saved Donald's life in Bionic Houseparty. Leo saved his life by using his energy transference ability. Douglas Davenport Douglas Davenport is Leo's Step-Uncle since Donald is brothers with Douglas. Douglas also gave Leo bionics to save his arm. He never wanted to hurt Adam, Bree, and Chase in Taken, although when Leo mentioned Marcus tired to kill him. Leo convinced Douglas to help Bree fix her chip in Three Minus Bree. Together, they made an assumption that Krane was the girl in You Posted What?!? Leo and Douglas have bonded more over the course of You Posted What ?!?. Douglas helped him become bionic and heal his arm in You Posted What. Douglas also now lives with Leo since Donald has allowed Douglas to stay at The Davenport Household. Douglas usually serves as Leo's mentor and teaches him to control his bionics. Tasha Davenport Tasha is Adam, Bree, Chase Leo's mother. She is very protective over all of him and doesn't like Leo playing video games or watching a lot of TV She also doesn't like the four plus Donald spending time in the lab. In You Posted What?!?, she finds out that Leo has bionics, and wasn't happy about it. But she is still loving and caring. Rose Dooley Rose is Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's grandmother, who has appeared in three episodes. She is very protective over Leo and always wants to be around him. She doesn't like Janelle, and ruins 'hangout time' between the two. In Merry Glitchmas, she stated that Donald is a bad father, forcing Leo to stand up to her. But she still loves him. Enemies Another enemy of Leo is Principal Perry. Both of them have seemed to dislike each other from the start. In Chip Switch, they temporarily tolerate each other. Leo would like to stay away from Principal Perry at all costs, as she likes to punish him. (Missin' the Mission). In the episode, You Posted What?!?, they become friends. Principal Perry admits that she cares about him a little, even saying that what bonds them is that they almost died together. Marcus was Leo's main enemy in the first two seasons. Marcus antagonizes Leo and threatens him since he considers him a hindrance to his plans due to his being aware of his hidden plans (Concert in a Can). Especially now that Leo's discovered their hidden lair, he shows more hostility towards him (Leo vs Evil). S-1 is another enemy of Leo. Like Marcus, she has a lot of bionic abilities, which also includes Adam, Bree, and Chase's, and is extremely hostile to him, always looking forward to destroying him. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Reflexes: 'Before he had bionics, Leo had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the Living Virus and The Rats Strike Back). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted. *'Bravery: '''Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In Back From The Future, he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in Missin' the Mission, he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at Mission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus's laser vision. In Taken, Leo stood up against Douglas, thinking he was the threat. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he was able to battle S-1, whom he was once afraid of. * '''Wise Cracking: Leo usually defends himself with smart remarks and sassy comments. * Peak Human Intelligence: '''While liable to make foolish decisions, Leo is actually quite intelligent due to experience working with Donald in the Lab. In school, he's the smart kid. In Scramble the Orbs, he successfully designs programs and is able to build floating, spherical, robotic bodyguards, however, he forgot to give them the capabilities to tell the difference between a real threat and a playful one. He is also good with computers. * '''Peak Human Durability: This is shown in Back From the Future, when the room collapsed and he survived with no noticeable injuries. Another example is in the episode, Cyborg Shark Attack, when he was fighting the shark with no injuries, however, the sharks ruined the back of his shirt, though he didn't even notice. Leo also took one of Marcus's deadly lightning bolts and survived it though it was said Marcus's lightning bolts were powerful enough to kill a person which was shown in Bionic Showdown. However, this was due to him wearing a protective vest. * Skilled Fire-staff Fighter: In Alien Gladiators, he is seen beating many competitors in the competition even the most skilled ones. He is a formidable fire-staff warrior and even defeated Donald Davenport, who is very skilled in martial arts, weaponry and fire-staff, itself. * Bionic Arm: 'In You Posted What?!?, it is showned that Douglas recreated Leo's right arm with bionic technology to replace his original, damaged arm. It's current known capabilities, according to Douglas, include: ** '''Laser Sphere Projection: '''In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. ** '''Super Strength: ' Just like his big brother Adam, Leo is shown to have superhuman strength, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch. In Bionic Rebellion, leo used his super strength to throw one of the rebels out of the window. ** 'Energy Transference: '''This is one of Leo hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically (though this is highly discouraged due to the life-risks). Leo defeated S-1 for the first time with this ability. Temporary Abilities: As Parallel Leo: *'Electrokinesis: In Parallel Universe, Leo gains this in the world where he is bionic. He harnesses the static electricity from his surroundings and utilizes it to create lightning bolts. *'Super Speed:' Leo uses this ability three times in Parallel Universe, all in an effort to either escape or to defend Mr. Davenport and himself. *'Super Intelligence: '''Donald tells Leo that he knows he has super intelligence. *'Super Strength:' This ability manifested once: when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. *'Geo-Leaping:' In Parallel Universe, Mr. Davenport reveals to Leo one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempt to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. It is rumored this will be a ability that Bree will unlock in season 3. *'Martial Arts:' It is shown that Leo can use martial arts like the Lab Rats, though it seems he can only use martial arts when he was bionic. However, in Taken he used it to try to take down Douglas Davenport, who points out how bad Leo is at it. Leo's Glitches *'Uncontrollable Electrical Generation:' When he puts his hands in front of him and accidentally uses this ability, he tears down everything that is not immune to lightning. *'Uncontrollable/Short-Range Geo-Leaping:' When Leo Geo-Leaped he thought the Lab as his Destination and ended up at the Main Room of Mission Creek High School. * '''Uncontrollable Laser Spheres: '''As shown in You Posted What?!? Leo couldn't control his Laser Spheres when he burnt Douglas' hair and almost burned Janelle alive in Armed and Dangerous. He appears to have this under control most of the time. Equipment * '''Exoskeleton': Because Leo had no powers, he sometimes borrowed Donald's exoskeleton. He once had to use it in a fight against Marcus. * Protective Vest: 'Leo wears Davenport's protective vest under his clothes to augment his defense, which can allow him to absorb damage from high-impact attacks. * '''Fire staff: '''Leo is shown to have a Green colored Fire-staff. (Alien Gladiators) Weaknesses * '''Self-Defense Incapability: '''Unlike Adam, Bree, Chase, and Donald Davenport, Leo is not taught in martial arts and does not know how to fight. He has to rely on technology and his bionics to defend himself. *'Bully Victim: Because of his size and how unpopular he is, Leo is a very usually-targeted bully victim. *'Inexperience: '''Leo's inexperience on missions makes him very vulnerable to danger. *'Arrogance:' Leo can be quite arrogant at times, especially if things start to go his way; more often than not he will blow his good luck by being arrogant and pushing it too far. *'Clumsiness: '''Leo is always curious about something that can go wrong as seen on Rats on a Train, and always tries to help even if he can't, which lead to more problems occurring. He also fired one of his Laser sphere's carelessly above the angry mob's heads which was shown in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. This also leads to him having poor coordination, which he notes in You Posted What?!? Trivia * Leo was 13 years old until the episode, Bionic Birthday Fail, which he turned 14. *In Three Minus Bree, it is stated by Eddy that he is 16. * Because Leo is now bionic, the future version of himself from Back From the Future may no longer exist. It is possible that the future Leo was bionic, but didn't bother to reveal them in the episode. However, the deaths of the Lab Rats in the original timeline meant that their secret was never revealed, and thus Leo from that future never experienced the incident that led to him receive bionics. *He was probably born around 1999 since he is 15. *He is a fan of the ''Pig Zombies ''movies. *He likes annoying Bree. * He was the first and only one to be suspicious of Marcus. *Leo is so small that Donald's self-driving car placed a child lock on the doors because it thought he was 9 years old. (Speed Trapped) *Leo is greedy and likes money as he wanted "combat pay" to keep Marcus busy in Mission: Space and he wanted a raise on his allowance after he was officially made the team's strategic mission specialist. * In Night of the Living Virus, he stated he was 5 feet tall. *He does not like art shows and finds them boring as seen in Quarantined, when he complains to Bree about having no choice, but to go fetch her at Owen's art show. *He is now the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. *In Bionic Birthday Fail, Leo temporarily had some of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics in the simulation. *Leo calls Donald Davenport 'Big D'. Possibly abbreviated from "Big Daddy/Dad" or "Big Donald". (which is less likely) Leo also gets mad when Spin or anyone else calls Davenport 'Big D' * He had to wear Principal Perry's pants-suit. (The Haunting of Mission Creek High) *Tasha knows whenever he calls her 'Mommy', that he is hiding something. * He once let a computer virus in the house. (Night of the Living Virus) *Because of his lacking body, Leo is very and almost unrealistically weak. He could not carry or push Chase (Commando App), nor could he twist a sample container (Quarantined). In addition, he was unable to even lift Tasha's one-pound weights in The Rats Strike Back, and barely completed a sit-up Scramble the Orbs. *He can improvise well, shown in Missin' the Mission. *He, along with Chase, always gets teased for being short. But this doesn't stop him from mocking others for being short. *He has a hamster. (Mission: Space and Adam Up) *Leo had a goldfish named Beyoncé, which Adam purposely cooked.(Adam Up) *When Chase met Leo, he could not stand him. *His middle name is Francis. (Rats on a Train and Prank You Very Much) * He once told his Adam, Bree and Chase that his middle name is 'Danger'. (Rats on a Train) *He had played the clarinet for 3 weeks until he swallowed the reed. (Concert in a Can) *He has been trapped in an elevator twice, the first being Chip Switch and the second being No Going Back (this instance is also mentioned in the continuation episode, Sink or Swim). * Leo had Selachophobia (the fear of sharks) until Cyborg Shark Attack. * He is possibly the only child of Tasha. *Leo doesn't photograph well. (Not So Smart Phone) * Leo once called Douglas his "dad". (Which Father Knows Best?) *He got bionics in the Season 3 episode, You Posted What?!?, because S-1 crushed his arm, and Douglas gave him a bionic arm as a replacement to his injured arm. * Leo is the first (and, so far, the only) bionic not required to sleep in a capsule to maintain his functions. This might be because, unlike every other bionic people, he is not genetically engineered, having received his bionics only as a prosthesis. Instead, either Douglas or Donald have to tune his arm periodically. It's shown in Rise of the Secret Soldiers that his bionic arm can be can be maintained or upgraded on the fly, as Douglas unlocked his energy transference ability, which did not require him to use a capsule. *Donald and his step-siblings always forgive him. *Even though, he has bionics, he easily got pinned by S-1, possibly due to not being able to practice and lack of experience. (You Posted What?!?) *Donald has said Leo can't handle bionics, but Leo handled them just fine in You Posted What?!?. * Leo usually wears long-sleeve shirts. * Leo often forgets he has a bionic arm, in fact, he forgot that he had bionics, twice (Spike Fright). * He and Douglas fought over the #1 spot to be the Vice President of Davenport Industries. * His aged the most out of anybody on the show. By Season 3, he's about the same height as Chase. * His grandmother, Rose, found out about his bionic arm. (Merry Glitchmas) * He and Chase are the youngest out of the family. * He got a mission suit in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * There is a pen (possibly) inside his right (bionic) arm. (You Posted What?!?) * He gets brain freeze just from chewing mint gum. (Rats on a Train) He also wants to get abused by weather. * Leo can't handle high-fiber cereal. (Which Father Knows Best?) * He saved Donald's life by transferring his energy into him. (Bionic Houseparty) * So far, Leo almost died four times. First time was Speed Trapped, the second being Bionic Showdown, the third being You Posted What?!?, and the fourth being Bionic Houseparty * On Adam's website, it says he's an 8 year old called Leo Clooney. * He is the only one of the main characters that isn't a mentor at The Davenport Bionic Academy, he is a student. (First Day of Bionic Academy). *Since Marcus and S-1 are presumed deceased, Spin has taken up the role of Leo's main rival, but it seems like they are slowly becoming frenemies. *He threw a tantrum so he could sleep in the Mentor Quarters. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leo Dooley Category:Dooley Family Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bionic academy Student Category:Dooley/Davenport Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes